Shrouded Memories
by Midnighstar
Summary: A love tragedypoem about Sasuke and Sakura. Written for my best friend Please R&R and let me know what you think. ONESHOT


Shrouded Memories

Summery: A love tragedy/poem about Sasuke and Sakura. Written for my best friend Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it is clearly the property of Kishimoto! This is merely **fandom**.

* * *

**You were handsome**

**The best in our class**

**You kept to yourself…never bothering others**

**When I was put into the same group as you**

**I was ecstatic**

**Over the missions and meetings…**

**I saw you in a different light**

**I felt as if I was understanding…the solitude your going through**

**During the Chunnin exams you were able to confide in me**

**I held you in my arms as you wriggled in agony**

**I could kill Orochimaru for what he did to you**

**But I'm not that strong…**

**After the exams were over…you, Naruto, and myself **

**All ganged up on sensei to see under the mask**

**That was the first time I saw you show so much emotion **

**Then there was that mission to the tea country…**

**They don't know what their talking about**

**Your as strong as they come**

**Just because Naruto was able to hit the guy**

**Doesn't make you less of a fighter **

**After Naruto asked me out to dinner I felt that I should get home**

**As quick as possible**

**On the way home…I see you walking away…**

**With **_**every**_** intent on leaving**

**Your going to see **_**him**_** Orochimaru**

**I tried to stop you**

**But you were to strong**

**I don't know why your leaving**

**I don't know how long**

**I've dedicated myself to training and fighting for two whole years**

**Under Tsunade-sama**

**I had overcome many obstacles and fears**

**We had went on a mission to find you…and I saw you for the first time**

**Time had stopped **

**And I surely felt my heart drop **

**It was really you, the Sasuke I've been dreaming of **

**You had gotten taller, slender and masculine **

**I hadn't changed that much**

**You said my name…it was a sweet sound in my ears**

**Sasuke…why**

**Why can't you come back with us**

**A year later you showed up at the village **

**You went straight to Tsunade and begged for the right to stay**

**It was up to the people of Konoha…and we all gladly agreed **

**You had killed Itachi, and that bastard Orochimaru**

**I knew you couldn't be evil**

**Your heart is to kind**

**You have a connection to this village **

**An invisible strong bind**

**Word got out that you were going to take up a wife**

**To restore your clan **

**One of the things you've wanted to do all your life**

**I was in shock when you asked me to be the bearer of your children**

**I gladly accepted and we wedded **

**The wedding was beautiful and Ino was our caterer**

**It was the day that both of our dreams came true. **

**The first night you touched me I was surprise by how gentle you were**

**Your gentleness was quickly replaced with need and roughness**

**Determined to restore your clan**

**Every day, every night**

**I'll never forget the look of utter joy on your face when you heard I was pregnant**

**But something went wrong**

**I began to bleed…and I lost our child**

**I wasn't the mother I was supposed to be…please forgive me Sasuke**

**You told me it didn't matter that we'd get another chance**

**Back to the same routine **

**Every day, every night**

**When two months passed by we went to see Tsunade…**

**Oh Sasuke…**

**I'm not able to bear you children…my womb cannot carry a infant in its folds**

**You can't fufill your dream**

**I tried to stay positive**

**But you made it clear with that kiss**

**You couldn't live a life on "maybe's" and "what if's"**

**I watched you go**

**I watch you leave**

**Tears began to flow**

**With every step you took a part of me**

**Off to find another wife**

**One that can give you what you need**

**Off to start another life**

**One that I can't give you**

**Your probably better off as well**

**Someone who won't make your every moment a living hell **

**I'll continue living life as I know it**

**A Kunoichi of the Leaf Village **

**Constantly on the line of scrimmage **

**Every step is killing me bit by bit**

**When I open my eyes I see your face**

**But your not there**

**When I dream, its of you holding me**

**But your long gone**

**Gone from my touch **

**Gone form my sight**

**Gone from my love**

**Gone from my life

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending. This was for my best friend Sakura (nick name)! I'm very sorry that its so OOC! I've never really written a SasuSaku before…**


End file.
